You stopped twitching
by Lovingly Insane
Summary: "Craig noticed a considerable stillness to Tweek after he touched his shoulder." Craig Tucker has very strange effects on his jittery friend. Creek, cute little oneshot. :


Tweek was shivering.

It wasn't a normal low-temperature shiver; it was more of a violent quaking of his bones, body fat and muscle. Well, his bones. He basically consisted of pure, hard bone, covered in a thin layer of ghostly white skin. His caffeine intake stunted his hunger, leaving weight gain pretty rare. The fact that he forgot to eat most of the time didn't help his case, either. He was shivering because he was a strange sort of nervous. He was unconditionally, irrevocably, insanely, and utterly terrified. His large, coffee-and-creamer eyes darted back and forth and he clenched his oversized thermos, his long, pale digits trembling. Tweek's breathing came is short, shallow pants, making him sound animalistic. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten there. Maybe he was kidnapped…maybe somebody was going to rape him and call the underpants gnomes upon him in a furious attempt of revenge- "AUGH!"

The shriek that escaped his lips bounced off the walls of the pitch black rooms, echoing in his ears. He huddled up into a tiny ball, whimpering like a wounded animal. He hadn't thought to feel around the walls for a light switch, or get up and walk around, or even check for other people. He had leapt up from his first position, which was across the room, and scurried to the wall he sat at now. He also had a feeling he was alone; the stillness was unbearable. He was used to being alone; that didn't scare him. It was the _darkness _that terrified him so. He hated darkness…the underpants gnomes lived in the darkness, what if they were coming, oh god, maybe they were here right now and- "Nngh!" Tweek yanked his golden hair furiously, rocking back and forth, back and forth.

"Tweek?" Tweek jumped at the sound of another human voice. He turned to the doorway, seeing a crack of light coming from it.

"Arrgh! C-Craig?"

"Yeah, hey Tweekers." Craig entered the room in a pair of baggy Red Racer pajama pants and a white tank top. "Why are you on the floor?" He sat down next to the jittery boy.

"W-where- nngh- am I?" whimpered Tweek, his eye twitching.

"Uh, my bedroom?" Craig flipped the light on, revealing to Tweek…well, Craig's bedroom.

"Augh! Why?"

"You fell asleep on the couch last night. I carried you up to my bed; figured it would be more comfortable. …Is that okay?"

"I, oh, oh god, pressure! I slept in your –nnggh- bed?" Tweek buried his face in his hands, twitching furiously.

Craig sighed, rubbing the beck of Tweek's neck with his thumb. "Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up."

"W-why not?" Craig noticed a considerable stillness to Tweek after he touched him. Sure, he was still freaking out and twitching and shit, but he had calmed down a few notches. Craig, curious, put and entire arm around Tweek's shoulders and pulled him closer, feeling the boy's body humming with warmth and movement.

"You were really asleep." Craig almost said _'too cute to wake up,' _but figured that might freak Tweek out more than necessary.

"Oh. Sorry I –gah- took your bed." The stuttering had stopped. Craig pulled Tweek an inch closer, so their bodies were fully touching.

"No, it was no problem. Your mom would've been pissed if you came home that late anyways."

"I-" Tweek started. Craig could see him about to burst out in a random scream, like 'Gah!' or 'Auugh!', so he pulled Tweek up onto his lap. Tweek's scream was caught in his throat and he stared intently, almost calmly, into Craig's eyes.

"Craig, what the fuck are you doing?" Craig grinned; it had worked. The stuttering and screaming had ceased. The eye twitching was still there, and the trembling was only put on hold, he could tell.

"You aren't stuttering," Craig whispered, "and you aren't screaming either. Why does that always happen when I get close to you?"

Tweek's eyes widened as he realized this was true. He gasped. "You're right!" He paused, his eyebrows furrowing. "I-" His cheeks were suddenly very, very red. He bit his lip nervously and went to pull at his hair. He felt Craig's hand stop his tiny wrist.

"No," muttered Craig, "don't do that to your hair. You'll mess it up, and it looks hot right now." The words slipped out of Craig's lips before he had a chance to censor it. His eyes grew big as he realized what he had said.

"You…" Tweek said, still not stuttering. "It looks hot right now?" He repeated Craig's exact words, as if he didn't believe him. Craig loved that look of innocence, the doe-eyes, the vulnerability. He licked his lips as Tweek stared at him with such shock.

"Yes…" he whispered, the stormy, ice blue eyes meeting the coffee shaded ones, "Very." He leaned forward and kissed Tweek very, very softly. When he pulled away, he smiled again. "You stopped twitching."

Tweek only grinned and kissed him once more.


End file.
